


3 Times Tony Discovered Something About Steve (And 1 Time Steve Reciprocated)

by ehemfitz



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, author has no idea how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is not a blushing virgin, but is definitely a natural blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Tony Discovered Something About Steve (And 1 Time Steve Reciprocated)

**3.**

The first time Tony realized Steve Rogers was not who he seemed to be (or at least was not what the media made him out to be), he walked in on Steve making out with a guy against a wall. A guy that Tony had never even seen before, actually. Granted, it was a bit hard to tell given that Steve was apparently quite interested in eating his face (or so it seemed to Tony), but still. It was definitely not someone Steve had been "going steady with" or whatever term they used in the forties. Tony hadn't been to sleep that night, meaning it was the early morning, and that clearly meant that Steve had slept with this guy and was trying to get rid of him before anyone else in the mansion was up. Luckily for Tony, he still rarely keeps normal hours.

After processing what he was witnessing, Tony stopped suddenly, babbled for a few seconds (long enough for Steve to stop his epic make-out session and realize Tony was there), before he turned and high-tailed it out of there. It wasn't that he had a problem with what Steve was doing, not at all, but Tony would definitely not be pleased if someone interrupted _him_ doing something that must've been even hotter than it looked, and that's saying something.

Steve tracked him down that afternoon, after Tony had taken a nap for a few hours and was back in the workshop.

"I'm not going to make excuses. And you of all people shouldn't be shocked or judging me, I know your reputation. You're not exactly the type to hold down relationships, but you're sure as hell not celibate. I'd expect this from other people, but definitely not you."

It took Tony a second to realize what Steve was implying, and as his brain caught up he quickly said, "Whoa, whoa, wait a second there Cap, I have zero problem with what happened. Zero, zilch, aboslutely nada. I'm a bit surprised it involved _two_ dicks instead of _one_ , if anything, but I realize you're just as entitled to picking up a random person at a bar as the rest of us are."

Steve mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that now?"

"We didn't meet at a bar. We met at the art store."

"See now, that is something I am far more likely to expect from you. Good for you, Cap. Are you going to see him again?"

Steve shook his head. "He's not from New York, and I wasn't exactly looking for something long term right now." He looked Tony right in the eye as he said that, a weird expression on his face.

"Ah. Well, I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll try not to just walk into the hallway without checking that it's unoccupied next time," he said with a smirk.

"No problem. And, um, thanks for being so... normal about this. I wasn't exactly planning on telling anyone about... this."

Tony dropped all his false bravado before replying. "Of course, Steve. It'll stay between us until you decide otherwise."

Steve gave him a brief smile before leaving the workshop, leaving Tony with his slightly confused thoughts.

 

2.

It was right after the team had managed to defeat the most recent addition to the Villain of the Week Club (this time it was fountains of chocolate fondue being sprayed everywhere by an insane French waitress) when Steve walked up to Tony, who was trying to scrape chocolate off his armor.

"You know, I never realized how evil chocolate can be when in the wrong hands. This is going to take forever to clean off."

Steve grabbed Tony's gauntled wrist and licked a stripe across his forearm, taking off a surprisingly efficient amount of chocolate in the process. Tony made a noise that was definitely _not_ a whimper.

After pulling his chocolate covered tongue back into his mouth, Steve said, seemingly apropos of nothing, "So. Tony. I was thinking. We should go get burgers or something."

Tony's mouth was still hanging open from the more-than-slightly erotic armor cleaning session, and once he finally realized what Steve had just said, he had already started trying to backpedal. "I mean, not as like a date thing if you don't want to, just as friends, I know dating inside the team isn't smart, good for you for thinking about that before I did-"

"Steve. I would like to go for burgers. With you. As a 'date thing,' if you'd like that," Tony finally managed to get out.

"Oh. Oh! Okay, okay great, awesome." Steve smiled, a bright happy thing, despite the fact that he was pretty covered in fondue himself. He seemed to suddenly remember he was covered in the stuff, looking down at himself and then laughing. "You know, I once thought fondue meant sex. So I guess this is fairly fitting, considering."

Tony choked, remembering the way Steve's tongue looked sliding across the armor, before laughing a little awkwardly. "I guess it is. Burgers now?"

Steve hesitated, looking at both of their extremely sugar-coated appearances. "Now? Shouldn't we, like, get cleaned up first?"

Tony laughed. "I have a feeling seeing two superheroes covered in chocolate getting burgers won't even make the top ten list of weirdest things people have seen this week- this is New York, after all."

Steve laughed a little as well before responding. "Touche. Burgers is is,"  giving a broad smile that cracked the chocolate stuck on his skin.

 

1.

The first time they had sex, Tony grabbed Steve's arms and pinned them above his head, and then he started laughing.

"What?! What is so funny?" Steve said, slightly alarmed at the thought Tony was laughing at his body, memories of the time before the serum still relatively fresh in his mind.

Tony stopped laughing, recognizing the panic on Steve's face, but he kept smiling broadly, obviously still amused. "Oh no, no it's nothing, it's just... I guess I never realized you really are a natural blonde," nodding to the hair under Steve's arm.

"Oh," Steve said, slightly confused.

"It's not like I've never slept with a blonde before, but now that I think about it, it's very obvious that those women weren't entirely  _natural_ , if you catch my drift."

Steve just looked at Tony before laughing a bit.

Tony started kissing down Steve's chest, stopping at his waist to take off Steve's boxers. He smiled after seeing what was underneath them, laughing a bit as he said, "Well hey there, Goldilocks..." before swallowing Steve down.

 

**+1.**

Steve had walked into Tony's closet to find a shirt to wear, considering his was definitely not fit to be seen by anyone after last night's activities, but had come out finding something else entirely.

"Tony," he said, eliciting a grumble and grunt from a still-in-bed Tony. "Why do you have an old Captain America poster rolled up in the back of your closet?"

There was a pause as the words sunk in before Tony shot up out of bed. "Shit. Fucking shit. Ummm... would you believe it was a joke from Clint? No? Oh. Okay. Uh, well, you see, Imight'vesortofreallylikedyouwhenIwasakid."

"I'm sorry, what was that now?" Steve said purposefully, visibly extremely amused at this point.

"I, er, might've sort of liked you when I was a kid."

"And kept the poster?"

"... And kept the poster."

Steve smirked before walking forward and commandering Tony back onto the bed. After a few minutes of extremely avid making out, Tony managed to get enough air back into his lungs to say, "You know, this is kind of kinky. If I'd known this is what you would've done, I'd have framed that poster on my door as soon as I heard you were unfrozen."

Steve just shook his head before fondly saying, "Shut up, Tony," and going back to making Tony a very happy fan indeed.


End file.
